Wireless communication systems (e.g., time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, or the like) generally comprise a set of radios and a set of base stations (also referred to as “repeaters”). The radios, which may be mobile radios, portable radios or the like, are generally the endpoints of a communication path, while base stations are typically stationary intermediates by which a communication path to a radio device is established or maintained.
When a communication device such as a subscriber unit or a repeater is transmitting communications, there may be instances when interrupting the communication device may be important and/or beneficial. For example, a first police officer needing back up may need to interrupt a second police officer that is engaged in a call. In such an instance, it would be important to have a mechanism to interrupt the second police officer to notify the second officer that the first police officer requires assistance.
Accordingly, there is a need for interrupting a communication device operating in various modes in a communications system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.